


Brawns vs Brains: the Gym

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Wash is a newbie at the university's gym and literally has no clue what he's doing, someone save this poor man please-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Brawns vs Brains: the Gym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luigifan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/gifts).



> A Secret Santa present for Weeg, happy holidays bud and I hope this fic puts a spring in your step <3

He took a deep sigh before stepping inside, the rubber smell filling his nostrils. He blinked, his eyes watering for he was not used to this pungent odor, and more used to pleasant smells, like Caboose unfortunately burning cookies and Church's single candle he would randomly light when he felt 'introspective'. Shaking his head with a sniffle, Wash walked through the turnstiles to access the university gym's locker room. He just came from a day of classes, and wanted to try out the gym for the first time before meeting Carolina for dinner at the dining hall. He normally didn't like doing this stuff by himself, but he lowkey wanted to impress Carolina by what he could do at the gym before asking to go with her. This might be harder than it looked. 

Not giving a care in the world, Wash stripped out of his jeans and button-up shirt that he wore for class and into a wrinkled graphic T-shirt and sweatpants after picking a random corner of the locker room to claim as his own. He wasn't ready to show the world how pale his legs were. 

Wash exited the locker room after shoving all his belongings into a locker, praying that no one would touch his stuff. He entered the gym portion of the Recreation Center and scanned the area. It was a bit more crowded than he expected, people of all shapes and sizes using different equipment around the gym. Holding a metal water bottle between his fingers, he sauntered over to the weight lifting area towards the back. A lot more buff men circled around, Wash not meeting their eyes as he went for the bench press. He frankly had no idea what he was doing, and he was trying to not let it show. 

He sat down on the bench after putting 25lbs weights on either side of the bar. Sliding himself underneath, he let out an anxiety-born breath and began to slowly lift the bar. He already felt his biceps screaming at him. But he wanted to impress Carolina later down the line, so he had to deal with the pain now. At least that's what his thought process told him. 

Not even three seconds in, he grunted in pain and turmoil as the bar was half lifted above his head. Unknown to him, his cheeks were a bright red as he tried to push it higher above himself. His arms were about to give out when suddenly the weight was suddenly gone. Wash's eyes were squeezed shut, and when he opened them along with a gasp for air, a bald man stood over him, holding the bar. 

"Hurting yourself." The man grunted, resting the bar on its stand while still peering over Wash. He was flabbergasted. 

"W-Who are you?? I didn't ask for your help!" Wash wiggled himself off the bench and fell onto the floor, a bright red blush on his face. He combed back some loose blonde-tipped hair from his forehead. 

"Don't care." The beefy man grunted, rolling his shoulders back and Wash could hear the pops from the bones. He winced. "Newbie." 

"Wh-What??" Wash was still confused on what was happening, his cheeks blushing more after being called a 'newbie' Tucker often teased him for being 'new' at everything, so it honestly felt like an insult, and of course he took it personally. "I...yeah sure I'm new to the gym but..." 

"Confused." The man took Wash's place at the bench press and easily lifted the bar above his head, with what appeared to be no effort. Wash panted, sitting on the floor and at awe of the man who could easily be a NFL football player by how much muscle mass he had. The man did 15 presses before gently placing the bar back down and sitting up, barely breaking a sweat or out of breath. "Why?" 

"Hmm?" Wash shook his head, he was in a daze and a saddened look in his eye. He felt defeated for already fucking up at the gym, and in front of someone who obviously _knew_ what they were doing. 

"Why. You. Here." The man grunted under his breath, annoyed he had to repeat himself. Wash shook to the grumble, it was a tad scary. The guy could easily beat Wash to a pulp if provoked - Wash didn't want to find out what _provoked_ a man of that size.

"U-Uhm....cuz..." Wash didn't want to confess why immediately, he barely knew the guy who was already drilling holes into his lean body. Before he could give an answer he was personally satisfied with, Wash felt a strong arm grip his bicep and pull him off the ground. 

"Don't care. I help." Pulling Wash over to the row of treadmills, the man threw Wash onto one and started the adjacent one up. Wash squinted. 

"Why are you helping me?" Wash asked, hunched over the controls of the treadmill. The man gave a shrug as he amped up the elevation on his exercise machine. Wash's face twitched into a light smile before turning his machine on and went at a decent walking pace. Part of him was scared; why would a buff, gym goer want to help Wash, the complete _newbie_ at the gym? His breath shook and he exhaled, drowning out his own nervousness with a positive affirmation; it had to be a sign from a higher being that they both met. He cleared his throat. "I'm David, by the way." 

"Maine."

* * *

They casually talked on the treadmills - well, Wash did a lot of talking, Maine listened with the occasional grunt or beeps coming from his treadmill. Wash never got the chance to talk to his fellow classmates besides Church, Tucker and Caboose. If people considered talking to Caboose to be a normal, healthy conversation. 

After the pair were done with the treadmills, Maine walked Wash over to a few of the weight lifting machines and demonstrated how to use them. Wash kept wanting to use more weight than he should and Maine had to repeatedly grunt a stern "No", slap Wash on the bicep and fix it for him. Wash blushed from embarrassment every time. 

Soon enough, it was way past Wash's time at the gym. 

"Fuck, I gotta run. I'm meeting a friend for dinner." Wash quickly wiped down the last machine he used with a wet rag. "Thanks for your help, Maine." He spoke as he was about to jog off. 

"Wait." Wash felt a stern hand grip his bicep. Maine held him back. "Phone number." 

"What?" Wash was confused to say the least as Maine pulled out his older iPhone model with a large chip on the upper left hand corner. 

"Phone. Number." He spoke again, handing Wash the old piece of metal. Fumbling it, Wash quickly typed in his name and cell number. 

"Um...okay, so I'll see you around?" Once Maine was satisfied with the number, he let go of Wash's bicep and gave a wave before going back to the free weight station. 

"Yes, David." Maine turned to speak those words. Running to the locker room to grab his belongings, Wash had a small smile on his face.

* * *

**[INBOUND MESSAGE AT 11:33pm from UNKNOWN NUMBER]**

_Hello. It's Maine. :-)_

**[OUTBOUND MESSAGE AT 7:05am to: Maine]**

_Hey sorry, fell asleep early last night. So why did you want my number?_

**[INBOUND MESSAGE AT 8:11am from: Maine]**

_Gym later? 4pm? o_o_

**[OUTBOUND MESSAGE AT 8:15am to: Maine]**

_Sure, I get done class at 3. Meet you by the locker rooms?_

**[INBOUND MESSAGE AT 8:17am from: Maine]**

_*thumbs up emoji*_

* * *

Wash met Maine at the locker room later that afternoon, having come changed this time since he had an hour window between class and meeting Maine. He still dawned sweatpants but now a university branded t-shirt that has seen too many rounds in the washing machine. 

"Hello." Maine spoke as Wash approached. Wash gave a small wave along with a smile. 

"Hey, ready?" He asked as Maine nodded then went straight for the treadmill. Wash followed suit, and they began their routine.

* * *

"So...why?" It was about 2 weeks later, Maine and Wash had been working out regularly every other day together. Wash was already showing improvement with the amount of weight he can pull on the machines, but he was still no match to Maine's brute strength. 

"Why what?" Wash grunted, doing the row machine as Maine sat on the floor next to him, doing some casual leg stretches. 

"Why....the gym?" Maine had warmed up to talking with Wash, slowly but surely. Wash determined that Maine was very much the stereotypical 'strong but silent' type, but he enjoyed seeing Maine come out of his shell and earn that trust with him, even if it was taking a painstakingly long time. 

"Oh...uh..." Wash retracted the bar to its resting position as he finished his rep. Sweat dripped down his face as he took a swig of water as he tried to come up with a suitable answer. "Well..." 

"Girl?" Maine raised a brow at Wash's stammer. He sighed in defeat. 

"Yeah...but...I think she's interested in someone else..." Wash sulked, thinking about Carolina. After a moment, Maine grunted. 

"More girls out there. No lonely. Me, your friend." Maine returned a very small smile while looking to Wash. He blinked, not expecting to have Maine refer to himself as Wash's 'friend'. 

"I...uh...." Wash cleared his throat before grabbing the handle bar again, returning the smile. "I'm glad to be your friend too, Maine." 


End file.
